


Fur Babies

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Sherlock comes home with the most unexpectant surprise for Molly. With an arm full of puppies, their life is turned upside down in the best way.





	Fur Babies

Molly Hooper found this particular cloudy afternoon oddly quiet and peaceful. Tea, her favorite biscuits and the latest medical journal on the return of old diseases all part of the perfect plan. Since marrying Sherlock Holmes, these days were much rarer than they used to be and she relished them. Settled into her favorite spot on the sofa, she got one sip of her tea before the key in the door broke the silence.

 

_ Hmm, Sherlock said he would be gone all day on a case, might not even be here tonight, she thought. But she wasn’t afraid, it's for sure him, is he struggling with the lock? And is that whimpering? _

 

Whatever her thoughts leapt to were nowhere near the reality before her. Yes, her husband indeed came through the door. With both arms loaded with puppies and his face beaming with a massive grin.

 

Molly could not find words and her jaw threatened to unhinge.

Sherlock’s grin diminished slowly and he swallowed hard.

“Yes, well I realize now that this decision was one of those we make together, am I right? Yes, I think I got that mixed up on this one,” he stammered out quickly. 

Molly clamped her jaw shut but then squealed a little when one of the pups started squirming out of his arms. 

“For God’s sake-” She whispered.

“I know, I am sorry,” Sherlock apologized. 

“For God’s sake put those pups down so I can love on every one of them!” she squeaked out.

Sherlock’s falling face quickly lifted and he bent down, letting all the puppies loose to greet her. 

 

There were six in total and clearly all from the same litter, though their markings were different. They all were black and brown with bits of white.

 

Molly got down on the floor and four of them rushed to her, climbing and licking at her.

She giggled as they all attacked her face with puppy kisses. 

“So...we can keep them?” he asked with hesitation.

“Yes, for now. We’ll have to see once they are adults, but yes. Oh, Sherlock, they are wonderful,” she cooed. 

 

The breed was uncertain, though likely retriever and perhaps a kind of bulldog best Sherlock could surmise. Sherlock found them huddled together in an abandoned building. A man who is part of his homeless network said the mother had left them once they weaned but they all continued to stay with each other. He told this to Molly as she snuggled the smallest female to her chest.

 

“Well, they need baths. And a doctor's visit,” Molly sighed.

Sherlock smiled as he picked up two of the pups in his lap while he sat on the floor.  

“They got the doctor's visit, that was first. All healthy and with shots now. But yes, I think baths are in order,” Sherlock said wrinkling his nose as he lifted one of the pups up. They smelled like London to him, both in its best and worst. 

“Maybe we can us human body wash until we get-” Molly started to say.

With that, there was a knock at the door, and Sherlock stood and answered it without a word. Molly frowned, holding all the puppies back she could from following him. He closed the door with an armful of dog food and another large bag of supplies.

“Delivery service at its best,” He smirked. “Now you lot…”

All the puppies turned their heads and looked up at Sherlock and Molly let out an “awww.”

“It's bath time!” and he headed down the hall to start the water, a trail of pups behind him. 

 

After baths, they played with all the new toys, ropes and balls and stuffed squeaky things that were delivered. Between the big laughter and tiny barks, she is sure the neighbors hated them. Being puppies though, the energy was short lived as they began to yawn and soon two of them fell asleep on a blanket on the floor, one in Molly’s lap and two laid on Sherlock who sat on the sofa. The one still awake was the largest boy; he quietly chewed on a toy before he drifted off to sleep with it still in his mouth.

 

“Oh Sherlock, I have to take photos this is too adorable for words,” She grinned. 

“Shh you are going to wake the children,” He smirked as she started snapping photos on her phone. 

Molly felt something stir in her at those words, but she swallowed the thought away, ignoring his eyes which told her he had a similar stirring.

“What is going to name them? I get to name at least half of them,” she stated with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, “Ok, you can name the three I am not set on the names I thought of.”

“Really you are too much my love,” she shook her head and laughed lightly. “Curious, which ones have you named already?”

“These two on my chest and the one that fell asleep with the toy over there,” He said, nodding in the direction of the distant pup.

Molly smiled softly, “Well then I get the two girls then and the other boy.”

Molly knows she wants to name one Toby, but she wanted to know what Sherlock named his pups first.

“Bruno for this one on my arm, for his work with the art of memory. He reminds me of the dogs of my youth,” Sherlock smiled.  “The one here on my lap, Hobbes. For he seems the most diplomatic of the litter.”

Molly frowned and laughed “Such high brow names for street pups. But I think that works.”

Sherlock swallowed obviously, “The one with the toy I named Toby,” he said softly.

 

It had been six months since Toby passed from fairly natural causes for an older cat. The wound of his loss felt fresh still and hearing his name out loud brought tears to her eyes immediately.

 

“If that is ok of course, I unders- “ Sherlock began with concern in his voice.

She stopped him, holding back tears, “Oh Sherlock. It’s fine, and its perfect. I was going to name one that myself if given the chance.”

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned in, giving him a soft and warm kiss of gratitude which he received gladly.

One of the pups woke up at that moment and proceeded to go right in the corner and wee, hardly reacting to the great and sudden protesting by Molly and Sherlock.

He sighed, “That one’s yours to name.”

 

-:-

 

The two girls were named Sarah and Marie and the other boy Jonas, after Jonas Salk. Sherlock walked the pups but in general was very neglectful of their house training due to the use of puppy training pads. After a few fights with Molly, and multiple walks a day, he broke down and installed a doggie door for them all to use with the bit of garden in the back of their flat. 

 

Even then, the pups quickly grew larger than he expected. When they were all so small, they would whimper and whine and Sherlock would relent, letting them sleep in the bed. 

“You are going to regret that Sherlock,” Molly reminded him sleepily at night.

“So would you turn away our child if they had a bad dream,” he wearily said picking up the crying pups.

Molly, half asleep, answered, “That is our kid; that is different.

These discussions happened more readily and easily now, as they naturally make the connections and comparisons. But they don’t go any deeper than this yet.

 

Soon the puppies grew to about 22 to 27 kg each and that was too much even for their king size bed. Sherlock had to admit defeat when he was shoved out of bed by Toby one night.

“OFF!” he yelled as he leaped up from the floor, scattering dogs off the bed and floor and waking Molly to a jolt.

“Oh God! Sherlock, why are you yelling?” She asked with bleary eyes but he already stormed off into the kitchen and started the kettle with some of the dogs following him.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked down at his pack, Hobbes, Marie and Toby sat expectantly waiting.

And his heart melted again. He sat down, leaning his back against the counter as the pups come up and licked him. 

“Ok apology accepted,” he sighed. “But no more dogs on the bed. I’m sorry, new rules and all.”

Toby sneezed in something like disapproval and Sherlock shook his head at him.

“I told you so,” Molly yawned as she shuffled into the kitchen, pulling two mugs down, threw tea bags in and poured the water.

Sherlock frowned at her but did not argue. He scrambled up and finished their tea with lemon and carried his and Molly’s to the coffee table so they could talk.  The other three dogs had wandered sleepily into the living room and found spots to curl up on the rug. 

 

Sherlock and Molly slumped wearily onto the sofa and Sherlock pulled Molly to his side. 

“Either we buy a country estate to live at or some of these dogs need a new home,” she quietly said, risking an argument.

To her surprise, he nodded. “I am not sure I am ready for a country estate yet. Yes, it would be best for us and them to find new homes.”

They smiled softly at each other and back to the pups, all back asleep.

“Rosie needs a dog perhaps?” Molly yawned out quietly. “Marie is smallest and the most gentle and she loves Rosie.”

Sherlock agreed. “ And Sarah should go to Mrs. Hudson.”

Molly furrowed her brow a bit and grinned “ Yes. She is the most protective of the group and is easily trained. Mrs. Hudson will love the company I am sure. We’ll ask her.”

“You think Greg might want one?” Molly asked. “He certainly loves playing with them when he comes by.”

Hobbes turned over from his sleep position and began to snore loudly. He was the most bulldog like of the litter and snored louder than any of the others. 

Sherlock chuckled quietly, “He can have Hobbes. We’ll not mention the snoring”

Molly poked his side playfully. 

“Well that leaves Jonas, Bruno, and Toby,” he said looking at her.

“Toby stays; I think we can agree on that,” She said in a determined voice.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sherlock said kissing her forehead suddenly. “But he is close to Bruno as well. Can we keep them both?”

Molly nodded, happy to keep the brothers, who both resembled each other the closest.

Sherlock furrowed his brow in thought. “Jonas, who needs you, boy?”

Molly smiled slowly, “Perhaps someone in your homeless network could use a dog to help protect them? He is worst about staying out in the weather and never wanting to come in. maybe a more outdoor life would appeal to him?

Sherlock curled the side of his lips up in thought,  “Yes I think I know just who could use him. I’ll get him to him tomorrow.”

With that settled and the dogs all asleep in the sitting room, Molly and Sherlock sneak back to their bed to get some rest before saying goodbye to the pups the next day.

 

-:-

 

Sherlock woke to a cold nose in his face. Hobbes is always the hungriest, insisting on his breakfast. Even though he knew it was for the best, his heart felt heavy at the task ahead of them today. They had built a little family of madness with the six dogs, allowing brothers and sisters to remain together. But logic prevailed with both him and Molly. After a quiet breakfast and tea, he took the first pup out of the flat to his new home. 

 

After a brief exchange of fascinating news on the street, Sherlock offered Jonas as a thank you. His contact, usually all business suddenly kneeled and kissed the dog on its head lovingly

“You mean it? Really? I ain't had a pup in years” he said in near tears.

“Take good care of him and he will take care of you. I’ll check on him. Here are some supplies and I’ll make sure he goes to a veterinarian annually at my cost” Sherlock promised.

With that, he left with a gentle scruff of the dog's ears and walked away not looking back. He ignored the twinge as he took each step away. 

 

Back home, Molly had called John and Rosie over. 

As predicted Rosie played with Marie the most, and Molly swallowed before asking John.

“We can’t keep all these dogs you know” she whispered 

“Yes God it’s whole damn pack, isn’t it? Surprised he has done so well for a year,” John quietly chuckled.

“Yes. And we want good homes for them,” she looked at him with eyes that pleaded he would get her train of thought. 

“You want me to take one, don’t you?” John sighed.

“We want to keep them in the family if we can. And certainly, if we ever need to dog sit we will do it,” she reassured.

“We’ll take Marie I like her. She’ s sweet and disciplined,” John said quietly, watching Rosie and the dogs with a far off look. “Maybe that is what we need anyway. “

He stood up, getting Rosie’s attention. “Hey baby girl, how would you like to take Marie home with us?”

Rosie squealed when her dad told her the news, “I get doggy!” and she started jumping up and down.

And when they left Molly kissed the pup’s head and sent her happily following behind Rosie. 

 

Sherlock returned shortly, kissed Molly hello and goodbye at once and picked up Hobbes messaging Greg saying he would meet him with a gift. 

Greg grinned, pleasantly surprised to see one of the dogs and not a murder suspect or the like which was more par for the course with Sherlock’s “gifts.”

“You sure, mate?” Greg asked hesitantly.

“Look I need to get rid of some dogs and I want them to go to friends, ok?” Sherlock said with irritation in his voice.

Greg kneeled and rubbed Hobbes behind the ears, “Hobbes, you ready to go, boy?” With that, he got a large tongue nearly in his mouth and Sherlock couldn't hide his snickering. Greg closed his eyes and mouth just in time for Hobbes continued licking. “ok ok OK” Greg said while standing up. He wiped his face with his hand, grabbed the lead and waved to Sherlock as they left the corner. 

 

Sherlock returned once again to their flat with a heavy and emptier heart.

“Time to see Mrs. Hudson now, “ Molly smiled, placing her hand in his and lacing their fingers tightly. Sherlock grabbed the lead for Sarah who followed gently and quietly behind them.

 

Mrs. Hudson was unsure at first. But Sarah laid her head in her lap and gave the best puppy dog eyes up at her potential new master.

“Oh. Ok, dear, I guess I cannot say no to those eyes. Never can from your now former master, you learned well from him,” she smirked and laughed.

Molly added, “With Sherlock not living here, only here for work, we thought you might like the company.”

“I am sure we’ll get along swimmingly. She is a sweet thing isn’t she?” Mrs. Hudson sighed as she pets her softly on her head. 

“Yes but don’t let it fool you. She’s very protective as well.” Sherlock added. 

After some tea, they left the last of the litter to leave with her new master, curled up at her feet. Sarah did not give a second look at them when they walked out of the flat. 

 

With all the dogs passed around and only Bruno and Toby left at home, Molly and Sherlock returned to sit and reflect on their new smaller pack.

Sherlock tossed a ball absently for Bruno,  feeling the weight of the day sinking in.

“I know you’ll miss them...but it’s for the best,” Molly tried, working to appeal to both their logical minds.

He shrugged, pouting a bit. 

She sighed watching his face fall as he went further into his emotions.

“Let's go to the dog park, that will be good for them both,” she said cheerily, rising and getting their leads. 

Sherlock reluctantly stood and grabbed Bruno’s lead from her as they left the flat.

 

Once at the park, they let the boys off their leads to run and play. They both quickly found another pack of dogs to run and play with. Molly patted the bench she sat at for him to join her. 

The cold wind swept across the trees and she leaned into his side, head against his shoulder.

“You are thinking loudly, Molly,” Sherlock said plainly.

She smirked, “ As are you, Sherlock.”

“Imsorry. I realize this might all be a bit, I don’t know, triggering,” She frowned. “ I realize how hard this has been.”

He ignored the tear that threatened and swallowed the lump that suddenly crawled up his throat. 

“Thank you for helping me through it,” Sherlock quietly breathed out.

Molly scrunched her face up, “ Not sure how I helped. I almost begged you to stop the whole plan a couple times.”

Sherlock laughed, feeling the weight lift, “Well I think perhaps I knew that and I wasn’t alone in my wishes.”

Molly felt an unsaid wish in her heart. She was unsure if this was the place for it, but it had threatened to spill forth many times before. 

“Something feels empty still in our home and life, “ She started, slipping her hand in his.

Sherlock looked down at their hands together, “ I think perhaps it’s time for that conversation, isn’t?”

Molly looked up at his face expectantly. 

“Children are so much more than dogs,” he said in a low voice.

She nodded, “ That’s the best part really, I think...I don’t know, it's a new feeling these thoughts.” 

Sherlock smiled warmly, placing a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his hand. “I am thankful for new feelings.”

With that said he closed the gap and kissed her, answering with it approval and reassurance. Details will come later, but like everything else, it will be reached together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy! 
> 
> Thanks Mouse9 for the title.


End file.
